Feisty
by Edward's Spider Monkey
Summary: The group brings a girl back and she's feisty. Jamie finds her intresting, but their's more to her. She has goal and will he help her? Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Host and it's characters.

Jamie

I sat in the car with the rest of the group. I was beside Melanie, her arm around me. It felt good to have her back again. It also felt good to still have Wanda.

I stared out the window watching the land pass by. We were heading home from restocking up in necessities. Wanda was at home since she didn't feel well.

I saw a car cut us off with blazing speed startling us. Behind us was a police vehicle. Jared and Ian who were in the two front seats stared at the car. We all had the same thought.

A human.

Only a human would run from the police. They had a reason the fear _them._

The police vehicle cut us off trailing the human. The next thing caught us off guard. The drivers seat door opened and a body fell, but the car was still going.

The body got up and ran into the desert. The police followed the car in hopes for another human in there. The human's car began spinning out of control. The police car braked but it was too late.

The human's car crashed into the police cruiser. Jared hit the brakes and went into reverse. The two cars flipped off the road.

Jared then pressed the gas, leaving the scene. We didn't bother going back. We heard an explosion.

"Damn," Kyle said.

I looked at Melanie who was staring out the window.

"Do you see the human?" I asked.

Melanie shook her head, "No, I thought I did but I couldn't see anything."

We were quiet for a moment before I spoke.

"I hope it escaped."

Melanie looked into my eyes, filled with grieve and sympathy. "Me too."

I sat in the kitchen munching on a bag of _Cheetos._ I saved a bag for Melanie, knowing that they were her favorite.

Even though I was angry with her right now. Her, Jared, and Kyle had left me behind and gone on another trip.

Melanie and the others still see me as a little kid, but for Pete sakes I'm already fifteen!

Even though I was mad I had a soft spot for my dear sister. Losing her made me appreciate her more. Living with out her made me tough but I missed her like crazy.

I heard the voices in the halls grow louder. I got up and went to see what was the noise about.

As I walked I realized that the noise was coming from the main entrance. There was a group formed and were arguing.

"Not _another _one."

"Is it safe?"

"Why did you even bring it?"

"Where did you find it?"

What was this _it_ they kept rambling about? I made my way through and saw that Melanie, Jared, Kyle, Doc, and Jeb were who they were talking to.

Then I saw Jared carrying something. Not a _something_, a _body_. Not an _it_. A girl. A girl with _very_ long dark brown hair. Though her hair was in her face so I couldn't get a good look at her.

"Okay that's enough yapping! Go back to what you nagging people were doing and _we'll_ handle the situation."

The group grew hesitant and Jeb reached for hid rifle. "You heard me, get!"

They retreated grumbling on the way.

"Crazy old coot."

"Just because he has that damn rifle."

"We have a right to know what's happening."

"Ungrateful has bins," Jeb muttered under his breath.

I walked to Melanie. "Who is she?"

"The runaway human," she answered plainly.

I stared at her motionless body. She caused all that commotion on the highway? She wasn't really big or scary-looking for the most part.

"_Her_?"

Melanie nodded her head.

Then anger overcame me. "Why didn't you take me?" My voice was sharp.

"Because it was dangerous," she snapped.

"Exactly, you would need another to help you."

"I'm not going to endanger my little brother."

"I'm not little anymore Melanie."

"To me you'll always be." Her eyes grew really soft with compassion scorching me.

I opened my mouth but said nothing. Trying to win would be like trying to beat up a little girl.

"You two can have this conversation later," Doc interrupted, "We should take her to my place."

I closed my hanging mouth and nodded. Melanie put her arm around my shoulder and walked with me behind Jared, Doc, and Jeb.

We followed in Doc's office. Jared placed the girl on the cot. She was unconscious. Melanie moved the hair out of the girl's face.

I got to see her better. She was tan, long and lean, long eyelashes, full lips, and appeared my age.

"Well, we should get some fluids in her. She appears dehydrated," Doc said.

Jeb grabbed a water bottle and pored water in her mouth. She choked a little but drank it. She still was unconscious.

"Let me take a look at her." Doc walked over to her and Jeb moved.

Her moved her head, then her hair to the side and took a look at her neck.

"She has a mark."

"So do I," Jared said, "Could be a disguise. Proves nothing."

Doc grabbed a small flashlight then opened one of her eyelids. Her turned the light on and shone it on her eye. We all saw the silver tint. He did the same to the other and got the same result.

We knew what that meant.

"Where did you find her?" Doc asked.

"She was in a speed chase and jumped out of the car, ran into the desert, made the police vehicle crash into her car, causing it to explode, all while we were coming back from our trip," answered Jared as if it was nothing. As plain as going out for milk.

"Well . . . isn't she something."

"Feisty. I already like her. Reminds me of a mini-Melanie."

Melanie playfully punched Jared with a smile on her face. He grinned back at her rubbing where she punched her.

"Ouch."

"Well let's wait and see how things turn out."

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty hungry," Jed said while rubbing his belly.

That reminded me. "Melanie, I saved you a bag of_ Cheetos_."

She grinned. "Thanks." She kissed my cheek, then walked out with Jared and Jeb.

"Mind if I have a seat Doc?"

"Not at all." he motioned me to sit. I grabbed a chair and sat next to him. Watching the girl breath.

The feisty girl.

Well yeah kinda boring huh? The next chapter should be more interesting. I hope. Well review please and let me know what you think. )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Host or it's characters.

• •

I sat there beside Doc watching her breathe. I wondered why she was being chased if she was one of _them_. _They _were all too kind for their own good.

But what if she wasn't like them?

A mini-Melanie.

"I've been thinking about what Jared said about her and it doesn't add up by how she is," Doc said, as if reading my mind, "Why would she run from her kind? Or is she not like _them_?"

"Unless . . ." I began.

A mini-Melanie.

Not like the rest.

"Unless she's like Melanie."

"Melanie," Doc whispered.

It seemed like what Melanie would have done if Wanda was different or if it wasn't Wanda. Was she like Melanie only stronger and colder to the parasite?

I heard a low rumble and looked a Doc. He looked down.

"Guess I'm hungry."

"Doc go and eat. I'll stay."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry, I already ate." Something. _Cheetos_. And I was still pretty full.

"Alright then." He got up and left for the kitchen.

I stared at girl for a long time. Noticing more about her. Her face was heart shaped and even with a little dirt in her hair it was long and healthy. She looked strong. An athlete?

Her skin looked olive yet creamy. Also soft looking.

I touched her face with my hand. It was soft, and warm. I touched her forehead, her cheeks, chin, and her rosy soft lips. Then went back to her cheek

She appeared angel like. Then very slowly as if adding more pulse, she slowly opened her eyes. They were warm brown with gold around the rims. Beautiful.

She turned her face into my hand and kissed my palm. I felt her long eyelashes on my hand. Soft and light as feathers.

An smile meant for angels appeared on her face. Stunning. Then her eyes widened, realizing something.

She stared at me as if I was a monster or if I grew another head. Immediately she sat up and backed against the wall.

Her eyes looked to the doorway. Doc entered. Expression surprised.

"Where am I?" Her voice was timid yet so lovely.

Her eyes grew frantic. "What have you done to me?" Her voice was suddenly demanding. Scary in a way.

"Calm down," Doc's voice soothing.

She looked like she was rethinking something, then planning. Her escape. The odds were stacked against her. She realized that and sat on the cot. She still seemed trying to think things through.

"Relax. We mean you no harm."

She stared at Doc with an debating look. Then she turned to me. Her eyes soften a little. She trusted me more. She did not trust Doc.

"You're safe. Don't worry," I gave her a small smile and I saw the ends of her mouth twitch up.

Doc came and sat down beside me. She stared at the doorway. She bit her lower lip then turned to us.

"Who are you?" Her voice was jumpy same as her body language. She was on alert but her body relaxed a little.

"I'm Doc and this is Jamie." Doc pointed me out.

She nodded. "How did I get here?" The sound of her voice was becoming steady, still lovely.

I decided to answer. "My sister and two others went searching for you in the desert after you jumped out of your car."

She looked at me with a confused look. I knew why.

"We were in the car you cut off when you were being pursued."

She took a moment to think then calmed down. "Where am I?"

"You're under ground. Away from the enemy dear." Doc gave her a smile but she grew hesitant.

"What's your name?" I asked curious to know so she wasn't just a_ she_.

"Amanda, but I go by Mandy. My last name is Delaousa."

Mandy, subtle yet pretty.

"Jamie go and get Jeb, Melanie, and Jared."

I got up abd saw Mandy get unsteady. "I'll be back." I reassured her. She relaxed just a bit.

I went to my room that I shared with Melanie and Jared. Jared was asleep on the mattress and Melanie was reading a book.

"Melanie the girl woke up and Doc wants Jared and you to come to his office."

She looked up and nudged Jared. "Wake up." He laid there, still asleep. "Do you want me to kick you off the bed Jared?"

He groaned. "And I just fell asleep," he grumbled. He sat up and stretched his arms. "What is it?"

"The girl woke up." Mandy woke up.

Melanie and Jared walked with me to Doc's place.

We entered while they were having a conversation.

"I'm not going to just hand my body that God gave me to some disgusting parasite." Mandy's angle voice didn't sound right saying that. Yet it sounded like an angel speaking ill about a demon, so it reduced it's oddness.

I realized that she was talking about the same thing Wanda was. She called her a parasite. I glanced at Melanie. Mandy said that about Wanda; Melanie's _sister_.

She looked angry but not how I expected it. Tamer, more controlled.

She saw me and I felt her grow more comfortable.

"Well, don't worry. We'll get it out of you dear. Melanie here went through the same thing you're going through and made it out fine."

She looked at Melanie with questioning eyes. Asking if it was true.

Melanie nodded her head.

Mandy thought for a moment. "And how will you take it out?"

"We have the same equipment they have. So it'll be painless."

I could see Mandy felt better about that. Then Doc looked at me.

"Where's Jeb?"

"Oh, I forgot. I'll go get him." I started to walk then stopped.

"Don't worry kid I'm right here. No need to race to get me since you didn't forget about me," Jeb said sarcastically. He stood in the doorway.

"Sorry Jeb."

"Don't worry about it." He looked at Mandy. "So Sleeping Beauty awakes. Did'ya kiss her Jamie?"

"No," I grumbles.

He chuckled. "Well pretty lady, what's your name?"

"Amanda Delaousa."

"She prefers Mandy," I interjected.

"Know her sign and birth stone too Jamie?"

Stupid geezer.

He laughed at me again. "You don't say anything but I can read your face good to tell what you're thinking."

I rolled my eyes.

I heard Mandy giggle and everyone look at her. I sounded so beautiful. Her face turned into one who was caught dropping a glass plate.

"Mandy would you like a tour of my fine place?" Jeb grinned at her.

She stood up and followed Jeb out the room.

I left the room and headed to the kitchen. All I ate was _Cheetos_ and it was wearing off. I grabbed an apple and headed to Ian and Wanda's room.

• •

I slowly opened the door and saw Wanda laying on the bed, beside her Ian. She looked sick.

"Hey Jamie," she greeted.

"Hey Wanda. How you feeling?"

"Been better."

"Doc says she has cold," said Ian.

"You look like you have the flu or something. First time sick?"

Wanda nodded her head embarrassed.

I sat on the edge of the bed and told Wanda about Mandy. Everything except what she said about Wanda's kind.

"That's good. Hope she's comfortable here."

"Yeah, she seems nervous."

"How does she look?"

"A girl obviously, tan, really long dark hair, and brown eyes."

"How old is she?"

"Dunno, around my age maybe."

Wanda nodded.

"I'm gonna go crash." I got up and walked to my room.

I plopped on the mattress and fell asleep.

• •

**Real boring huh? Well I'll try to get things going. When Jamie forgot Jeb I really forgot about him. So I played it off and it worked out in a way. Well now we know her name. **

**I hope it's not totally the same as other Jamie X OC fics. Trying to be original here. Review please! Too sleepy to type.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Host or its characters.

• •

I woke up and saw that Melanie and Jared left for breakfast. I got up and went to the kitchen.

When I entered I saw everyone sitting at the table except Wanda and Ian. So she still wasn't feeling well.

Mandy was sitting by Jeb at the end of the table. Across from her Melanie.

The table was longer since we had more people who joined us. Cousins Jasmin and Evelyn were the only survivors from their family. Jasmin was fourteen and Evelyn was fifteen.

The Robison brothers were also new. The oldest was Zac who was seventeen, Josh who was sixteen, and David who was fourteen. They were from Newport, California. They all had the same sun bleached blond hair with brown in it.

I saw Josh looking at Mandy, but she just looked down at her food as she ate.

"Mornin'," I said.

"Morning," answered Melanie

I sat by Jared. Mandy looked at me through her long eyelashes. She gave me a small warm smile.

I returned it.

"So did you enjoy your sleep?" Jeb asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

I ate a bowl of cereal and an orange.

"Well, Mandy do you mind sleeping on cot?" Jeb asked with his mouth full.

"I don't really mind."

"Maybe you can sleep with the Robinson brothers," offered Jared, "They have a huge room."

"But they're all boys," I interrupted. I saw everyone listening, especially Josh and his brothers.

"She's tough enough."

"Nah, I'm not going to put her through that. She'll just sleep in the cot till I make her room," finalized Jeb.

Mandy nodded her head. Everyone was staring at Mandy, all curious. It got annoying, I wanted to just say, 'Take a picture, it'll last longer.'

• •

I walked into Doc's office and saw Mandy sitting on the cot.

"Hey."

She looked at me. "Hi."

I sat beside her. "Where's everyone?"

"Jeb went to get the others."

I looked at her confused.

"Melanie, um . . . Jared, I think."

As if on cue they entered. Wanda and Ian were behind.

I felt Mandy tense up. I turned to her and she has her hands in fists.

"Jeb, you _didn't_ get rid of _her_?" She glared at Wanda. So Jeb told her Melanie's story. Well, not all of it.

"No, she's different Mandy."

"_Different_? They're _all_ the same!" She shot Wanda a dirty look.

"Mandy calm down."

"You took her out and got a body, took that parasite out and added _another_ one! Don't you think about the human's body?" Her breathing grew heavy. "The human isn't a puppet! She's not a toy Jeb!"

I looked at Wanda. She was a little shocked and hurt but seemed fine.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Please calm down."

She relaxed a little and nodded. She looked down. Her eyes hard.

"Mandy, I just would like to talk to you." Doc sat down, beside him Jeb.

"Mandy, why were you being pursued?"

She didn't look up. "I'm a runaway."

Doc's forehead creased. "Why did you runaway?"

Mandy sighed. "It's complicated."

"Can you tell us more?"

"Seekers."

Melanie's eyes grew sad.

"They've been chasing me."

A mini-Melanie.

"Why?"

Mandy shook her head_ 'no'_ . "Sorry."

"Ironic," Jared commented. "I was right about her. A mini-Melanie." He grinned, "Why I like her."

Mandy looked at Jared and gave him a small smile.

"Where are you from?"

"San Diego."

"Very ironic," said Jared.

"So you drove all the way from California?"

Mandy nodded her head. "Yeah, but I knew I would get caught eventually."

"You know how to drive?"

"I've been learning. I was going to get my license next year."

Doc nodded. "So you it's in you?"

Mandy slowly nodded her head. "Please take the disgusting parasite out. I hate her."

"Where is she from?"

"Don't care. She likes the name Charlotte so to piss her off I called her Charlie. She likes Charlie too. I'm definitely not going to name my child that."

"Charlotte?"

"Yeah, she likes the human names. Not even one, dirty little thing."

"So you gained full control of your body?" Doc and Jeb both looked intrigued.

"It wasn't easy. Everything she did pissed me off. Until I couldn't stand it anymore I was able to take control."

"Did she awaken you?"

"Nope, I've always been there. In the back, a little voice that annoyed her."

"And your family Mandy?"

"Too personal."

"I respect that."

"Do you still hear her?"

"Don't know. I shut her up, but . . . I'm not sure."

We were all quiet.

"Don't worry we'll take care of it."

Wanda and Ian left the room. Ian didn't like Mandy.

They all left the room. Mandy sat, her head down.

"The paras-Wanda, is close to you guys huh?"

"Yeah, she's like a sister to Melanie. She's good Mandy."

She shook her head. "Sorry, but I can't see her that way Jamie."

"Why?"

"I can't. I just . . ."

"What?"

"I'm really sorry."

We sat there in silence.

"Do you hate me?"

"No, but you hating Wanda doesn't help you."

"I'm really sorry about that. I went through a lot and they ruined my life. And I thought it couldn't get any worse. I have the worse luck."

I turned to her and she was hurt. Hurt badly.

"Everything we worked for. Gone. Because of _them_. And Charlotte, I despise her."

"I'm sorry Mandy."

She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes. So much pain in her angel eyes.

"Me too."

• •

**Yeah still boring and confusing. Well don't hate Mandy. There's more to her and why she's the way she is. But when I made her character I felt so sad for her. All she had been through. (cries)**

**To clean something up, more people joined other that the Robison brothers and the two cousins. So it's really packed. Don't hate Mandy! Please review! J**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Host or it's characters.

• •

It has been a week since Mandy has joined us. From what I've seen Josh has taken a liking to her. Everyday I see him staring at her.

And for some reason it pleased me that Mandy looked uncomfortable and a tad annoyed by it. She still dislikes Wanda and keeps her distance. The same with Sunny, but she disliked Wanda more for taking two human bodies.

She tried her best to hide her feelings but I could see them. I was her closest friend and who she talked to. She got along with Jeb, Melanie, Jared, and even Doc.

I could see she was having trouble coping with the idea of being stuck here.

I saw her walking in the hall. Wanda was walking in the hall going the other direction, then Wanda bumped Mandy by mistake.

Mandy's eyes grew big and shoved her.

"Mandy!"

She looked at me sad. "Sorry."

"You okay Wanda?"

"Yeah." She looked at Mandy with sympathy and continued walking down the hall.

"Mandy, why did you do that?"

"It's how I react the _them_. It's the way I feel about them."

"Wanda isn't like that."

Mandy looked jumpy. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong Mandy?"

She looked up at me. "Nothing."

"You can talk to me."

"You're too nice Jamie. You put up with me so don't worry about it."

"Mandy tell me what's wrong. You can trust me."

Her eyes showed unsure ness. I nodded my head reassuring her.

"Can we talk somewhere private?"

"Yeah." I grabbed her arm and led her to the cornfield. We sat on the floor.

"So, what's on your mind?"

She took a moment before speaking. "I'm kinda nervous about the operation."

"You'll be fine."

"I heard what happened to Sunny."

"Oh."

So she knew how she couldn't find herself.

"What if that happens to me? I hate her so much and the thought of her controlling me again scares me. You have no idea how it is to just stand and let yourself be pushed to do things you don't want.

"To be forced into a corner. To watch helplessly and do nothing. I hated that. I hated _them_ so much. To hurt your love ones and watch them get hurt." I could see the tears piling up, but she tried to blink them away.

"Mandy, what happened to you?"

"It's hard to talk about and even telling you isn't right. It's not your problem."

"Tell me."

She stayed quiet for a minute. "Jamie, before this all happened, before the enemy appeared I've been hurt badly. I can't be fixed now because of those damn parasites.

"I have and older brother two years older than me," her voice was shaky when she spoke about him, "a younger brother five years younger, and a sister six years younger.

"A loving mother," she spoke about her proudly, "She was strong, and always did her best for us. You see, my dad would abuse us. He was a drunk. He'd hit us and yell," she closed her eyes remembering something, she pushed her sleeve up and showed me a long scar from a deep cut, "We would always have cuts and bruises. I was so young.

" My older brother would always end up fighting with him. He couldn't stand him. My mother would get raped by him, and he would _cheat_ on her. My beautiful mother. Her used her.

"She divorced him, but he kept coming back. Kept bugging us. And he still thought he could have us. Once after school her tried to take me away. But I got away.

"My mom got a restraining order and he stayed away. She started working and we got a nice house. No more pain." She smiled remembering that. "But we noticed _them_ taking over out city.

"Soon they found us. My little brother and sister were spared since they were young, but my brother, mom, and me weren't. They put the monster in me and then were sent home.

"My dad was found and he came back to be back in our family. He _touched_ us again. And we _embraced _him. Showed _love_ to _him_ and became this family again, but how I saw him.

"Watching him kiss my mother knowing what he had down pissed me off, but I couldn't do _anything_. And _I_ _hugged him_! _Kissed him_ on the cheek! _Years_ of just watching this. I snapped.

"I gained control again slowly. Charlie would fight with me but I fought back. Then I shoved in the back of my head. I fought with my dad. My older brother told fought with me. He was going to tell my _Comforter._

"They would either dispose of me permanently, or put a stronger worm in me. So I made a run for it. I stole the car and went on my own. It was easy since everything was free and I knew how to act thanks to Charlie. That was the only thing she was useful for.

"But they told the Seekers about me and they were watching for me. They found me at a gas stop and it turned into a high speed chase. I had gotten a crated of Monsters to keep me up.

"So I put the box on the gas pedal, turned the wheel around and jumped out. I was a softball paying so I was in good shape. I ran for it. Not looking back.

"I hid out in the desert. They came looking for me so I had to go deeper and deeper into the desert. Eventually I passed out since I hadn't ate or drank anything.

"Then I found my self here. And met you and everyone." She looked at me and smiled. "I got lucky."

I moved a strand away from her face, "I'm sorry Mandy."

"I'm sorry. You know things are bad when you feel guilty about being rude to a _worm_." She gave me a small smile. "That's why I'm the way I'm am. I know it doesn't excuse it but can you see _why_?"

"Yeah, I understand you better."

"And lately I've been feeling her in my head. I can't do anything. She's untouchable. She put a wall around herself and won't say a word. She's messing with me. Hiding something from me."

"Well you're feisty and you'll be fine." I patted the back of her head.

"I hope you're right."

• •

We walked back to Doc's office, and saw Jeb waiting.

"There you are Mandy. Been looking for you." He grinned at her, she smiled back.

"Why?" I asked.

"Finished her room."

"Really?" Her voice happy.

"Yeah, so no more lumpy cot."

"That's great. Thanks Jeb."

"Yeah. I'm a saint ain't I?"

"Yes Jeb, we should all learn from you," I said.

"Got that right."

I rolled my eyes.

"So where were you two?"

"Just talking," I answered.

"Not making out? You're no fun Jamie. Gotta be more confident."

Nosy old man.

He laughed. "Jamie you really are too easy to read for me."

"Then leave me alone."

"Nah, you're too much fun teasing."

"And you wonder why everyone avoids you."

"You're scaring pretty face Mandy Jamie."

She was looking at us weird.

"You're related aren't you?" She asked.

"No," I answered.

"You are but didn't inherit my smooth moves. A disappointment."

Annoying fool.

Jeb chuckled to himself. "Why don't you share the room with Jamie? Melanie and Jared are tired of Jamie being around," he teased me.

And he was right. Kinda. I wanted to give them privacy.

"I don't mind," she said.

"I wouldn't let this unless I was sure Jamie wouldn't put the moves on you. But he's chicken so no worries."

He has too much time on his hands.

"Leave Jeb."

"Whatever ungrateful nephew." He grinned at me and walked out.

• •

**Done! Yeah so you know why Mandy is how she is. I'm going to write this story again in her perspective later and show it from where she was little. But I have to finish this first.**

**So hopefully you don't hate Mandy. PLEASE review. I'd appreciated it. **

**Thank you justanothercrazybrunnet for reviewing! So later! Won't update in while, but review please!! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Host or it's characters.

• •

I went back to my room. Or, soon to be old room. As I entered Jared had his arms wrapped around Melanie and were laying on the bed. They were whispering to each other.

This was one of the reasons why I didn't like sharing a room with two love birds, especially when one's your sister.

"Gah," I choked out.

Melanie looked at me, along with Jared. Her face was a shade of pink. Jared looked a tad annoyed.

"S-sorry," I stammered. I could feel my face warming up.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Melanie said.

"Uh, well, I'm just getting my things out. So . . .yeah."

"Why?" Melanie looked at me confused.

Telling them I would be sharing a room with Mandy was kind of embarrassing. Not kind of, it was. They would definitely tease on this one, but eventually they'd find out from Big Mouth Jeb.

So I had no other options.

"I'm going to share a room with Mandy. So er-you can continue." I grabbed my bag of clothes.

"Wait, Jamie."

I looked up and Melanie was looking at me sad. "You don't have to go."

I do.

"It's fine Mel. And seeing my sister making out isn't working out."

Melanie's face turned a darker shade of pink.

"But Jamie . . ."

"Let him go Mel. He obviously wants to be with Mandy. He is a boy."

I didn't like the way he said it.

"Oh." She looked at me older sisters did when they black mail you.

"Yeah, gotta go." I grabbed the rest of my stuff and desperately walked out the door.

"Behave yourself Jamie!" Melanie yelled.

• •

Older sisters, you love them, but sometimes you wonder if you would get away with kicking them.

I then I realized I had left Mandy and didn't know where the room was.

Good one Jamie.

Just walk around the place with your things, looking like an idiot.

I went to Doc's office hoping Jeb wouldn't be there.

There was Jeb.

"Hey Jamie, you having a swamp meet?"

Smart-ass.

"Ooo, watch what you're thinking Jamie." He grinned.

"Jeb, um, where's the room?" This was _so_ annoying.

"Jamie, you didn't ask where the room was? Or walked Miss Mandy to her room. I'm shocked." He grinned wider.

Just ignore him. Just ignore him.

"Am I that annoying Jamie?"

"Yes!" I snapped.

He lost his grin. "Well, I'm hurt."

Faker.

He looked at me. "You see right through me Jamie."

"Just take me to the room."

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist."

Ignore him. Ignore him.

Jeb chuckled to himself.

We walked down the halls until I saw an unfamiliar area. It was around where the new people slept.

Lovely.

The Three Stooges Brothers, and the Pigheaded Cousins.

"This one yours." He moved the curtain.

Mandy was sitting on the bed. Beside her Josh. Talking to her.

I didn't know why, but my blood started to boil.

I wasn't going to lie. The Robinson brothers were all good looking.

"You have completion kid," Jeb muttered to me.

I glared at Josh's back of his head.

"Wow, no comeback. You must be pissed."

Mandy looked up at me, then smiled. "Hey Jamie. Hey Jeb."

"Hey there doll face," Jeb said.

Josh turned and saw us. I could see he wasn't so happy to see us.

Good. I wasn't happy to see him either.

"Hey," was all he said. He saw me carrying my things.

I dropped my things in a corner and plopped on the bed next to Mandy, just to piss him off.

He looked at me funny.

"Like my room Josh?"

He then looked back at Mandy.

"If you're ever bored don't hesitate to stop by."

Like that would happen.

"Thanks." Mandy looked uncomfortable.

Josh got up and left.

Good riddance.

"Well I'm going to grub." Jeb then walked out too.

We sat there quiet for a while.

"So what did Josh want?"

She looked at me. "Nothing much really. Just how I was doing. And, uh . . . that's it I guess."

She looked away.

Then I looked at the room.

It was pretty empty.

"Where's your things Mandy?"

I saw nothing that belonged to her.

"I don't have anything."

That's right.

"I'll get you some new clothes, if you want."

"That would be nice."

She was over thinking something.

"Um, Jamie . . ."

I turned to her. "Yeah?"

"Can, you, uh, take me to take the bath?" I saw her cheeks turn pink. It was pretty on her skin.

"Cause, I forgot how to get there." She looked down.

It took me a while to actually hear her. "Sure."

I just sat there.

"Um, right now. Please."

"Oh, yeah. Right."

Nice one Jamie.

I got up and Mandy followed me.

• •

We enter the dark room. I brought a flashlight.

"Here you are," I said.

"Thank you." She walked to the little pool.

I looked the other way and started to walk out.

"Wait! Jamie!"

I turned around and my flashlight went on her.

She was stripping her clothes but froze. She had her underwear still on and put her shirt in front of her chest.

"Sorry!" I looked away.

"It's okay, but don't leave. Stay, please."

I was confused.

"Cause, I don't want to be alone."

She was scared.

Cute.

"Sure." I sat on the ground and listened to her as she splashed.

"Thanks."

I waited for her, and I didn't mind.

I heard her get out and put her clothes back on.

I heard her walk towards me and tapped my shoulder. "I'm done."

I got up and looked at her.

She smelled good and looked clean. Her long hair was a little messy from the water.

"Do you have a comb I can borrow?"

"Yes."

She smiled at me. I grabbed her arm and led her out.

• •

**Okay so hope you liked it. Yeah I know it's not that detailed. I'm here in Texas right now visiting my family. Four cousins. Only one is my age and the rest is younger. Plus my family, which there's eight of us.**

**I'm the book worm and I brought my Twilight books. I forgot to bring The Host so I'm typing this by what I remembered. Also I really don't have time to type since I'm always taking care of my little cousins.**

**It doesn't help that the cousin my age has so much drama. Her stupid ex-boyfriend wanted to get back with her but I told him off and now he wants to get with me. So stupid and I got into a fight with her best friend who isn't a good friend. She such a hater!! **

**Please review. This is where I take out my anger by typing. PLEASE RREVIEW!**

**Thank you to justanothercrazybrunnet and Mistaken Nightmare 13!**

**Please review so I know someones reading and I'm not wasting my time! )**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The Host or it's characters.

• •

Two weeks flew by. Mandy and I have gotten used to sharing a bed. A good thing she didn't take up a lot of space.

I had the same chores as Mandy at the same time. She got the hang of things pretty quick.

I walked into the kitchen to get a bite to eat. I walked in and saw Josh and Mandy at the table talking.

Mandy even looked _happy_.

Josh's eyes met mine. I saw gloating in them.

Mandy turned and saw me. "Hey Jamie." She smiled at me.

"Hey," I answered sourly, while glaring at Josh.

"Mandy do you want to come with me and get it?" Josh asked Mandy.

"Okay," she got up and followed Josh out. She waved at me before leaving.

• •

When I ate dinner Josh sat by Mandy and talked with her. She was relaxed with him now. Josh would stare when she ate.

He was eating this up.

Melanie looked at me concerned. "Aren't you going to eat Jamie?"

I looked at my plate and saw it was untouched.

"No, I'm not that hungry."

"Don't waste it. Make sure you put the food away for tomorrow."

I nodded my head. I knew Melanie was getting worried about me and I didn't want her to worry. She could see I was handling it my own way.

Mandy was talking to Josh. Again.

After dinner I went to my room and took a nap. An hour later I woke up and started walking around the hall.

Jeb saw me walking and approached me. "Hey there Jamie."

"Hi."

He stared at me thinking about something. "What's the matter?"

That caught me off guard. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me boy."

I sighed and thought it over.

"Mandy."

"Oh, girl troubles."

We walked down the halls together for a while before I spoke again.

"She's been hanging around with Josh lately."

"So, your green monster's showing."

We were silent again.

"He only sees a pretty face."

"You don't know that."

"He doesn't know her like I do."

I didn't like the fact that Jeb was _defending Josh_.

"He's trying to Jamie."

He should stop trying.

Jeb had a his thinking face on.

"To be honest, I think she's lonely."

"_Lonely_?"

Lonely. Why? She was happy. _Wasn't she?_ Was I wrong? Did _I_ do something wrong?

I thought about the things I did and said to her. Trying to find something wrong.

Jeb interrupted my thoughts. "Yeah. I mean _you're _her only friend that isn't old. Guess she wants to, you know not put everything on you."

I liked that I was her friend. Her _only_ friend.

Then I started to feel guilty. It was wrong to not want her to have friends.

Selfish.

"Ya see Jamie, I think she feels guilty about keeping you to herself."

_She_ felt _guilty._

Jeb put his arm around me. "I wouldn't worry about it to much. You were her _first_ friend, and was there when she woke up. You're someone special to her."

"Thanks Jeb."

"Anytime. I'm the Dr. Phil for you." Jeb walked away.

I was walking back to my room when I saw Jared waiting outside my door.

"Jared?"

He looked at me.

"Hey Jamie."

I walked up to him.

"What is it?"

"We're going to restock. You're coming with us."

Finally I was in on some action.

"Oh. When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay."

Jared then started walking away.

I went into my room and sat on the bed.

I heard the curtain open.

"Jamie?"

Mandy.

"Yeah?" I turned to her.

"Can you take me to the bath please?" I could see her face turn pink.

"Sure thing."

I grabbed the flashlight and a towel for Mandy.

We walked down the hall together.

"So, are you getting along with Josh?"

It wasn't my favorite topic, but she was friends with him and I wanted to know if he was treating her right.

"Uh, he's really nice and funny. His brothers are okay. They're all are really kind to me."

"That's good."

She was very quiet during the walk.

We entered the dark room and I handed her the towel.

"Thanks," she said, then went to the pool.

I sat there on the ground and turned the flashlight on.

My mind started wandering and I got curious.

Every time Mandy took a bath, I waited for her. By now she should now how to get back. Why have me stay?

"Mandy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you want me to wait for you?"

She was silent.

"B-because," she stuttered.

"Because?"

"Cause, um . . . It's kinda embarrassing."

Embarrassing?

"Jamie . . . I'm afraid of the dark."

She's afraid.

Of the dark.

"The dark?"

"I know it's childish, but I'm afraid of it. And I feel safe when you're here."

I made her feel safe.

"Why are you afraid of the dark? If you don't mind me asking."

She was getting out of the pool and drying herself off.

"I don't like talking about it."

I stayed quiet. I wouldn't force her to tell me.

"I'll tell why when I'm ready." She was putting her clothes back on. She began walking towards me.

"Done."

I stood up and saw her fresh a clean.

We walked back to our room.

• •

Mandy sat on the bed brushing her hair. It was so long. It was an inch or two past her waist.

It looked long a healthy.

I sat beside her.

"Hey Jamie?"

"What?"

She looked at me, and stopped brushing her hair.

"I want you to try something."

Try something?

"What is it?"

"Well I want you to help me braid my hair."

Me, braid her hair.

She saw the awkward confused look I had on.

"Yeah, please. I'll do one braid and you do the other."

He big beautiful eyes were pleading. It was like I had no will.

She split her hair in two sections.

I sat on her left so she motioned me to pick up the left section.

I grabbed the hair.

It was so soft and silky, and still kind of wet.

I stared at me section of hair.

What was I doing?

"Do you know how to braid Jamie?"

"Yes," I choked out.

"Just do a regular braid, 'kay?"

"Right."

Mandy began braiding her share of the hair.

I knew how to braid from watching Melanie, but I never _did_ braid before.

I went with my instincts and started braiding. Trying to do it the same way Mandy was doing.

I finished braiding the last of her hair, and Mandy passed me a hair band. I put it on and was finished.

So was Mandy.

My braid was pretty good, if I do say so myself.

"Wow, Jamie you did a good job."

"It's harder than it looks."

She giggled and her cheeks grew pink. She face saw so pretty. She had her bangs to the side so her forehead was showing.

She slowly stopped and laid down. I laid next to her.

She closed her eyes, and I could see her long eyelashes.

I got on my elbow and with my free hand I touched her rosy cheek. She smiled and kissed my fingertips.

Her lips were very soft and warm.

I moved some stray strands of hair away from her forehead.

"Thank you Jamie."

"You're welcome . . . But for what?"

"For being so kind a gentle to me."

She opened her eyes and faced me. Our faces inches about.

I dropped my hand from her face.

Mandy placed her hands on both sides of my face. Then lightly traced my face. Trying to remember me.

I stared at her taking in every feature.

Then our foreheads touch.

Our eyes met and we just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours.

Then I remembered that I would be gone tomorrow and Mandy would be _alone_. All_ by herself._

"Mandy." I finally broke the silence.

She didn't move or looked away.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to go with Jared to restock."

Mandy froze.

"What?" She whispered.

"I'm going tomorrow to restock."

She was quiet.

She kept staring into my eyes.

"But it's dangerous."

She was _worried_.

Everything about her said that.

"You don't have to worry. I'll be fine."

She was unsure.

She wrapped her arms around me and hid her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

We fit together perfectly. I wondered how I knew how to react. How I did all this naturally.

I put my face in her hair.

It smelled sweet.

She started to breathe evenly and saw that she fell asleep.

I closed my eyes falling asleep with Mandy in my arms.

• •

I woke up, feeling something wet on my shirt.

I opened my eyes and heard sobbing.

Mandy was crying on my shirt.

"Mandy! What's wrong?"

I pushed her chin up to look at me. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Jamie," she choked out.

"I'm right here."

"Oh Jamie!" She began crying again.

"It's okay Mandy." I rubbed the top of her head, soothing her.

"What's the matter?"

"I-I, dreamt tha-that . . .I l-l-lost y-you."

"Don't worry Mandy."

She tried breathing slowly and calmed down.

"Jamie?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll come back safe."

"I promise you I'll come back safe."

"Thank you."

She started to fall back asleep and I rubbed her back till she did.

• •

**Okay finally! TEN pages!! I know I haven't updated but I have the story in certain sections and this was all together so I couldn't break it apart. It will be a while cause I'm still planning out the next chapter.**

**Yeah it was really fluffy so I hope it didn't bother you. Mandy's really worried about Jamie. I wouldn't expect long chapters like this cause it took me a miracle. I stick around five and a half pages so yeah.**

**I can't wait to post Mandy's story so you can know what she's thinking. But yeah thank you for reviewing!! And I did use that line from Breaking Dawn in this story.**

**Oh and I know I always having Jeb clowning around but this time he was serious. So hope you like!**


End file.
